NintendoCapriSun
Timothy Lloyd "Tim" Bishop (b. April 5, 1976), better known as NintendoCapriSun or NCS, is an American Let's Player and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. The Runaway Guys Tim is a founding member of TheRunawayGuys, first appearing in Mario Party. Although he was originally not going to be a part of the group. New Super Mario Bros. Series Tim plays as Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He and guest Josh Jepson kept needing to use continues during the LP, whereas Emile barely survived without needing one and Jon went scorching his way to having a large stockpile of lives on hand at all times. He was again Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. U, as well as New Super Luigi U, where he debuted as Player 1. In the finale of Luigi U, Tim used his first and only continue in the project.. Super Mario 3D World Tim plays as Luigi here, as well. He got the crown once in Episode 16 level 6-3. Super Smash Bros. Series In the Super Smash Bros. Round Robin Tourney, Tim plays as Fox. Tim plays as multiple characters in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Subspace Emissary. ''In the Invitational Tournament, he played as Diddy Kong. In the ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Invitational Tournament, he played as Ganondorf. In the Super Smash Bros. 64 Invitational Tournament, he again, played as Yoshi. Mario Party Series Tim plays as Yoshi in the Mario Party games. So far, he is the least successful of TheRunawayGuys, having won only 10 boards and 1 game (Mario Party 3). Interestingly Tim won both star stealing boards (Snowflake Lake & Pyramid Park). Mario Party Stats * Mario Party: 1 win (Wario's Battle Canyon) * Mario Party 2: 0 wins * Mario Party 3: 3 wins (Deep Bloober Sea, Spiny Desert, Woody Woods) * Mario Party 4: 0 wins * Mario Party 5: 1 win '(''Rainbow Dream) * Mario Party 6: '2 wins '(Snowflake Lake, Castaway Bay) * Mario Party 7: '''2 wins (Pyramid Park, Bowser's Enchanted Inferno!) * Mario Party 8: 1 win (Koopa's Tycoon Town) Total: 10 wins Fortune Street Time plays as Yoshi in Fortune Street. He currently is in 2nd place with 3 wins overall, beat only by Jon, with 7 wins. One of his wins is the only board to end with a bankrupt player. Fortune Street Stats * '3 wins '(Yoshi's Island, Peach's Castle, Starship Mario) Trivia *Tim appeared as one of the players in season two of PeanutButterGamer's Minecraft Hardcore series. *Tim is a big fan of the TV show Lost. *Interestingly, Chuggaaconroy was inspired by ProtonJonSA to begin let's playing, and eventually inspired NintendoCapriSun to do it also. *Tim watches AMC's The Walking Dead.Super Mario 3D World - Episode 27: Spacing Out *Tim plays as Yoshi in the Mario Party games. He has played as the same character the longest out of all the main TRG members, from the first game to the present (Jon switched from Mario to Waluigi in Mario Party 3, and Emile switched from Donkey Kong to Daisy in Mario Party 5, and again to Toad in Mario Party 7; Emile would've switched directly to Toad for 5 had Chugga's Lost Innocence not happened). *Tim has lived in 7 states in his lifetime: Ohio, Wisconsin, Virginia, Georgia, Michigan, Tennessee, and Florida. *Tim used to go to the gym nearly every day for a few years and lost over 100 pounds. When asked by Emile on why he doesn't do it anymore he said "I made the mistake of losing it too fast". *Tim has false teeth, as mentioned in the first video of his Final Fantasy X Let's Play. He bought a PS2 and Final Fantasy X to play while recovering from him getting all of his teeth pulled. *Tim's favorite video game of all time is Secret of Mana. *Tim is the shortest of TheRunawayGuys, standing at 5'9'' (1.75m). *Tim has never played a Pokémon game until 2013 when he did a blind Let's Play of Pokémon Sapphire. He has regularly been playing the new Pokémon games when they come out. *Prior to starting Let's Plays, he had a Vlog channel called JealousGuy. He has not uploaded a video on that channel since June 24, 2010, shortly before starting his current Vlog channel BreakingNCS. *Tim used to be a heavy cigarette smoker, but has been smoke free since April 7, 2009. *Tim's father passed away on September 5, 2016 of colon cancer at the age of 65. He uploaded a video on his channel titled "So Long NintendoCapriDad". *Tim used to regularly record himself on cassette tapes in the 90's. He has been trying to get them digitally formatted to share with his fans. *Tim's favorite Zelda Dungeon is the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time. *One of Tim's most famous catchphrases, "In the bathroom!" came from the song "A Complicated Song" by Weird Al Yankovic. *Tim has stated on one of Jon's streams that he used to speed run Donkey Kong Country. *According to his Twilight Princess LP, Tim considers himself somewhat liberal. *Tim is agnostic and has stated mutiple times that he never wants to be an atheist. *Tim is the eldest of TheRunawayGuys. **He's even older than Jon's wife Reese, though only by a couple months. References Category:Real Life People Category:YouTube Channel Category:Let's Players Category:Blonde Category:Runaway Guys Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:American Category:Pikmin 3 Guest Stars